marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Strange Vol 4 10
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Kevin Nowlan | Quotation = You wanted to end all magic. Well, I've got a better job for you. This is it. Zelma Stanton only saved one book from my library. Bless her soul. And it's one I wrote. I call it The Thing in the Cellar. | Speaker = Doctor Strange | StoryTitle1 = Last Days of Magic: Conclusion | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Chris Bachalo | Inker1_1 = Tim Townsend | Inker1_2 = John Livesay | Inker1_3 = Victor Olazaba | Inker1_4 = Al Vey | Inker1_5 = Jaime Mendoza | Inker1_6 = Wayne Faucher | Colourist1_1 = Chris Bachalo | Colourist1_2 = Rain Beredo | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Darren Shan | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Doctor Strange fights the Imperator in the cellar of the Sanctum Sanctorum using magic artifacts that he brought. As the two are dueling, the monster made of pure misery and suffering that Doctor Strange has transferred all of his pain into over the years over the years begins fighting the Doctor as well. Doctor Strange throws magic dust made up of the Ancient One's crushed skull at the Imperator's eyes which causes the Imperator to go blind and severes his connection to his alien ship. The ship crashes, all of the Eyebots that Doctor Strange's friends are fighting outside deactivate, and regular people of Earth are able to see the Imperator's minions because their cloaking technology is turned off. Strange convinces the monster attacking him to help fight the Imperator because otherwise he will kill them both. The monster agrees, and Doctor Strange takes on all of the suffering that he has ever put on the monster and merges with it to take on a super powered form. In this powerful form, Strange beats the Imperator with his fists until he is subdued. All of the people whose lives have been touched by Strange come together to take on his pain while he fights the Imperator. Flashing forward, the Imperator is shown blindfolded and in chains in the Sanctum Sanctorum's basement. Doctor Strange walks down and slides him a book, informing the prisoner that he will now be the monster to take on all of Strange's pain in the future. Strange walks outside to meet his friends and laments that even though the war has been won, magic is still dead and the Sanctum Sanctorum is still destroyed. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Empirikul's Octopus Machines Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * ** Human/ Hybrid * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ** *** **** ***** * Imperator's home dimension * Items: * * * * Unidentified Mystical Bow * * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = THE THRILLING CONCLUSION OF “LAST DAYS OF MAGIC”! • The Sorcerer Supreme must learn some new tricks and utilize new weapons if he’s to defeat the Empirikul! • Witness the status quo shift of the Sorcerer Supreme! | Notes = This was the finale to the Last Days of Magic event, though it left many loose ends unresolved. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}